


Departure

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Saru, on the verge of leaving his world behind.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/gifts).



Saru stood in the entrance to the cave. Ahead, his herd; behind, the Starfleet officers who had rescued them.

His mother stayed back as the others went deeper. "You want to go with them, don't you?"

"Your ganglia are extended," Saru said. "But we are safe here. I promise."

"We are safe here, in the tunnels, underground. Out there, under the stars, we are not safe, out there we must _run_. How will you be safe _amongst_ the stars?"

"I will be safe with them. Their ships ..." He couldn't stop himself smiling. "Their ships can run faster than light itself."


End file.
